


Cause and Effect

by janetcarter



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ashley survives, Double Drabble, Gen, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Ashley turns to her mother for help coping with the things she’s done.
Relationships: Ashley Magnus & Helen Magnus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: AT Server Multimedia Exchange





	Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xbleeple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/gifts).



> For the prompts “Hold me” and “Blood”! Hope you enjoy <3

Ashley hadn’t been held like this since she was nearly too young to remember it. Her head rested in Helen's lap, her mother's hands stroking her hair.

“I hurt so many people,” Ashley whispered, unable to do more beneath the memory of blood-stained claws. 

“I know, darling." Helen sighed. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

“There were moments… I-I could’ve stopped it.” Moments of clarity, just enough to remember who she used to be, what she used to feel. But not enough to agree with such a  _ weakling.  _

If humanity was a weakness, she missed being weak.

“We’ve all done things we regret." 

Ashley had to wonder if her mom regretted hiding her dad’s identity. After all, maybe if she'd known her instincts’ origins she could've prevented all this. But even if she had, the source blood was so strong, so enticing... 

It’d given her something she didn’t even know was missing.

Finally, Ashley found her voice again. “How do you handle it?” 

“You accept that you cannot change what you have done. That, in some cases, the blame was not your own. But that if it was..." Helen paused, wiping a tear from Ashley’s cheek. “You do better when you can.” 


End file.
